Confusion Dance
The Confusion Dance quest is a long quest that has non-tradable but impressive rewards (a permanent costume and vanity pet). Parts that say "team suggested" involve fights with either high HP or multiple enemies. Each fight has a 20 minute time limit. If you are visiting an NPC during a specified time, do not wait in their map before you are supposed to visit them, otherwise they will not appear until you leave and reload the map. Confusion Dance Chapter 1 Suggested level: 15-20 Requirements: *20 Wobbly Jelly *20 Liquid Rubber *10 Vine Whip *10 Spider Thread *20 Pacifier *20 Embroidered Handkerchief *20 Bear Wood Carving *20 Winged Coronet *10 Burial Band *10 Ancient Copper Coin #Start the quest by speaking to Rona Rohan behind the Planetarium in Eversun City (X:303 Y:221). She'll want you to give her 20 Wobbly Jelly at Pandora's Platform in Eversun South (X:384 Y:277) between the game time hours of 12:00-14:00. Reward: 600 gold. #Visit Rona's mother, Nina Noha at X:192 Y:468 in Placid Plain. She'll ask you to come back to X:264 Y:289 in Placid with 20 Liquid Rubber between 22:00-24:00 game time. Reward: 1000 gold. #Visit Nina's mother, Old Crone, at X:542 Y:708 in Copperhorn Mountain. She'll want you to deliver 10 Vine Whip and 10 Spider Thread to her on Neptune Island in Swan Lake Basin between 4:00-6:00am game time (X:167 Y:445). Reward: 1300 gold. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Phil at X:425 Y:168 in Swan Lake Basin. Give him 20 Pacifier. After that, you'll have 20 minutes to fight the Ghost of Ol' Phil (18 Thief, Fire, 43370 HP). Reward: 800 gold, 8491 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Carl at X:474 Y:355 in Copperhorn Mountain. Give him 20 Embroidered Handkerchief and then fight the Ghost of Ol' Carl (20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1600 gold, 11007 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' James at X:474 Y:482 in Eversun South. Give him 20 Bear Wood Carving. Fight the Ghost of Ol' James (level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1000 gold, 12580 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Jim at X:621 Y:617 in Eversun North. Give him 20 Winged Coronet. Fight the Ghost of Ol' Jim (level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Reward: 1400 gold, 14778 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Find Ol' Mick at X:353 Y:101 in Farrell Family Crypt. Give him 10 Burial Band and 10 Ancient Copper Coin. Fight the Ghost of Ol' Mick, Phantasm of Greed and Phantasm of Desire at the same time (all level 20 Commoner, Non-Elemental, 30000 HP). Rewards ::*1 non-tradable 15-25 random Onyx ::*1 Evilproof Vest (female) or Evilproof Underpants (male) ::*1 Mysterious Dressing-Up Box 3 ::*119577 experience points ::*16511 experience points ::* Dream Ghost's Lantern (used for chapter 2) Confusion Dance Chapter 2 Suggested level: 20-23 Requirements: * 20 Chicken Stock * 500 gold #Find Old Man Shaun in Placid Plain (X:165 Y:471) between the in-game hours of 6:00 and 24:00. You will want to give him 20 Chicken Stock. Reward: 1600 gold. #Find Dwayne Coyne near Town Hall in Eversun City (X:126 Y:195). Give him 500 gold. #''Team suggested''. Speak to Rick Reese at X:180 Y:158 in Swan Lake Basin near Nomad Cave. You'll have to guide ducks safely back to Rick Reese one duck at a time. Defeat Dog Kings (level 25 Blademaster Earth 40162 HP) and Doggie Disciples (level 21, Martial Artist, Wood, 5931 HP); you do not want to AoE because you can kill the ducks. If 3 ducks die, then you fail the test. Rewards: 1 Duck Gift Box (non-tradable, one of three colors chosen at random). #Speak to Mr. Marshall at X:345 Y:396 in Swan Lake Basin. He will want you to go to Phoenix Tower and retrieve 20 Itch-Eze from King-Size Kuku Eggs within 20 minutes after you stop speaking to him. They have a high drop rate, not quite 100, but still pretty high. #'Team suggested'. Return to Mr. Marshall and fight Sammy and four Stan's Mercenaries. They each have 830 HP so this can be soloed if you have the skills. Rewards: 12,728 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Go to X:359 Y:697 in Placid Plain and speak to Foul Beggar. Defeat five members of the Foul Beggars gang (level 24 Commoners, 831 HP). This can be soloed. Rewards: 7000 experience points. #'Team suggested'. Return to Rick Reese at X:180 Y:158 in Swan Lake Basin. Defeat five Mysterious Guests (level 25 Blademaster, HP under 1000). This can be soloed. Rewards ::*1 random non-tradable 20-30 Onyx ::*1 Big Magical Accessories Box Two ::*7000 experience points ::*19351 experience points ::* Thank You Letter from Charleston Manor (used for chapter 3) Confusion Dance Chapter 3 Currently not implemented in any English version and not expected until mid-2009. When implemented, this part will start at X:265 Y:135 in Eversun City. Category:Quests